This invention relates to a combination lock.
Applicant has already proposed, in a combination lock designed to equip a safe, chest or strong room, in which both the display of the opening combination and the control of the opening are obtained using a single actuating member so that the wall of the safe, chest or strong room has only one passage provided for said member and, as a result, is not unduly weakened.
In this known lock, the setting up of the opening combination is effected through positioning of catch registers and, as a result, the display of the opening combination is not "silent."
Such an arrangement, although it may have advantages, for example, in that it allows operation in the dark, has, nevertheless disadvantages connected with the "noise" inherent to the display of the opening combination.